Felicia Aesion
Felicia Aesion is a mage of Clan Aesion. Much of what is known about her is scarce, especially concerning her true race, which caused speculation and curiosity about her. Despite not having much reputation and mostly shrouded in mystery unlike the other two of Ryner Aesion's wives, those whom tried to beat her in combat ended up speechless from the sheer magical power and sharply-honed skills she possesses. Biography Felicia's true origin remained uncertain, and how exactly she came into Betoriv is not well-known, even the government and the Azure Military. However, it is known that she is a devout believer of Betoriv's way of life, and that she worked as a specialist for the military before her retirement and eventually marrying her husband, Ryner Aesion. The children born directly of her are the mages Elysia Aesion and Lucian Aesion. After Erienne Aesion's journey with Masayoshi Ayashi to defeat Odyss and seal her back to stasis, it is later revealed that Felicia is actually a Seraph, born to her long-missing mother named Alicia. This meant that Felicia herself was one of the last remaining Seraphs in all of Carokiiv, with Rena Caelestae being the only person who knew the truth until Alicia herself visited her daughter and Rena personally. Personality and Traits According to those whom have met her, Felicia is seen as a gentle, well-mannered, formal, and respectful person. She constantly practices proper manner and etiquette of the highest standard. Concerning her beliefs on the land she calls home, she is firm in the belief and values of Betoriv being governed and ruled by only the learned, and that anyone saying otherwise should either learn from Betoriv or leave the continent altogether before they end up having the continent's prosecutors and/or the state police on their tails. It is said that despite her patient and warm nature, it would be most unwise to try harming her family members, especially her husband and children. Her anger, when unleashed, is considered to wreak great havoc and leave no trace of the weak that fall victim to her wrath. Powers and Abilites As a powerful mage in her own right, Felicia can utilize the raw power of Kinetics to extreme lengths and magnitude, easily able to create an atmosphere that can cause suffocating pressure and make everything close to her cry in protest, and these abilities are the only known ones from her. Not much is known concerning most of Felicia's martial skills, but it is known that she is a skilled swordswoman, and can utilize double-bladed weapons, which she can separate into two weapons for dual-wielding when necessary. She also possesses great natural agility that would easily surpass many concerning natural abilities alone. Outside of combat, she is also well-known for her culinary abilities, and most notably, her fondness of tea. Weapons and Equipment Felicia's weapon/s remain unknown, but she is seen using double-bladed swords which can be detached from each other to give her two weapons, or carefully combined into a single, sturdier weapon. She also possesses meticulously-kept knives through her white cloak. Her attire varies on her own preference, but she prefers wearing full-body suits underneath other clothing in harsher environments such as snow, marshes, and deserts. Trivia * Felicia appears like Reine Murasame from the Date a Live series to a certain extent. Her hair is also slightly shorter. * Felicia is also very talented in cooking, a trait which passed on to one of her stepdaughters, Erienne Aesion. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Females